Over Your Shoulder
by Pyrinsomniac
Summary: -Complete- A car accident serves as a catalyst for the characters' pasts to start coming back to haunt them... TohruXYuki, VERY slight KyouXKagura
1. Strike

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Honda- san, the test will be easy." Yuki soothed, only to almost bump into Kyou's back as the other boy stopped abruptly. "What's wrong with you?"

A screech answered him a moment later; a car hadn't stopped soon enough for a red light at the intersection in front of them, and the driver slammed on the brakes. The road was still slick from the afternoon's rain, and the car skidded toward another that had the right- of- way; the driver that had run the red light swerved to avoid a direct collision and hit the other car broadside, sending it into a corner where pedestrians were waiting to cross the street.

For a heartbeat, no one present made any noise; the only sounds came from the wrecked cars.

Yuki felt movement next to him; Tohru's bag hit the ground with a soft _thud_. He glanced over at her.

People were shouting, now; comforting the wounded, checking the dead. Others were on cell phones, calling emergency numbers. Those who couldn't think of a way to be useful turned to their companions or even strangers, asking about the accident in front of them.

"_Did you see what happened?" _

"_Are the drivers all right?" _

"_What about the people under the car?" _

"_Where are the ambulances? I can't even hear them yet!" _

"_How many dead?" _

"_How many injured?" _

In the midst of all the confusion, Tohru stood stock still; her eyes stared blankly at the wreck and she trembled slightly.

"Honda- san?"

A small noise, such as a hurt animal might make, escaped her and Kyou took an elbow, looking to Yuki.

"We have to get her out of here."

For once he agreed with the baka neko. "Un." he agreed, taking Tohru's other arm and snagging her bag with his free one. "Let's go."

-

Yuki helped Tohru to her room as Kyou walked in on Shigure without so much as a knock, demanding that he call Hatori.

Tohru woodenly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She could vaguely recognize Yuki- kun's voice outside the door, but couldn't think clearly enough to wonder what he wanted or realize that he sounded extremely worried.

More voices; a few minutes later the door opened and Yuki- kun, Kyou- kun and Shigure- san appeared. Yuki- kun knelt by her bed and took a limp hand, talking to her.

"She's been like this the whole way here; not a word, not a sign that anything we said even registered." Kyou told Shigure quietly. "I even- I even yelled at her, but she didn't so much as blink."

"I called Ha- san." Shigure told him. "All we can do is wait."

They didn't have to wait long. Hatori arrived with alacrity and examined Tohru with his usual efficiency, but the girl didn't seem to notice he was there. Hatori moved her pillow from her head to her feet and sighed as he turned to the other Sohmas, anxiously awaiting his opinion.

"Keep her warm and don't let her move unnecessarily. Have someone with her at all times and make sure you talk to her, but be reassuring- don't upset her." His eyes drifted to Kyou, but the boy didn't bother bristling at the comment.

Shigure went downstairs with Hatori as Yuki asked Kyou if he had Hanajima or Uotani's phone numbers.

"How would I know?" Kyou asked back irritably. "She should have them around here somewhere."

"I don't think we should be going through her things." Yuki reprimanded sharply, but gentled his tone when he turned his attention back to Tohru. "Honda- san, can you tell us Hanajima- san and Uotani- san's phone numbers?"

Nothing.

"Uo- chan and Hana- chan?" Yuki prompted, wincing horribly at using such familiar terms for them.

Tohru's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Yuki leaned forward. "What?"

"Uo- chan… Hana- chan…"

"Their phone numbers?" Yuki reminded her.

"…desk…"

Yuki slanted a glance at Kyou, who peered at papers on Tohru's desk before coming up with one. "Here they are."

-

They arrived a remarkably short time later- they'd left even before Yuki called. Uotani was out of breath, but Hanajima looked unruffled save for the concern in her eyes. "Tohru- kun?"

"Upstairs, in her room. Yuki and Kyou are with her." Shigure told them.

Kyou met Uotani and Hanajima at the door. "Talk to her, but be reassuring; don't leave her unattended, keep her warm and don't let her move unnecessarily."

"Shutup, we know!" Uo said indignantly; Hana glided over to the bed and took up Tohru's hand. "We're here."

"I'm just telling you what the doctor told us." Kyou hissed.

Uo decked him and went over to sit beside Hanajima, who had taken a seat on the side of Tohru's bed. "Hey, Tohru, we're here. Come back to yourself, okay?"

-

It was a long night. Hanajima could not sleep; something was dreadfully wrong. Something more than Tohru's shocked state and the regular weird vibe around the Sohmas would account for.

No… no, it wasn't that something was already wrong. Something more was going to happen, Hanajima could feel it.

She looked down, only to see movement behind Tohru's eyelids; a moment later, her friend's great green eyes opened.

"Hana- chan…"

Hanajima smoothed the other girl's bangs away from her forehead. "I'm here."

"Hana- chan…" Tohru said again, but her tone had changed; now there was a plea in it. Hanajima opened her arms, and Tohru threw herself into them, suddenly sobbing; Hana kept one arm around her and used the other to stroke Tohru's hair. She didn't say anything, merely rocked her gently and offered silent comfort.

Uotani woke next; seeing them, she too came and wrapped her arms around Tohru.

It had been the same when Kyoko had died… but this time, Uo did not cry.

Tohru cried herself out, and eventually fell asleep on Hana's shoulder; Uo helped the vibe girl lay their friend back down and pressed against her comfortingly, eventually dozing off herself.

Hanajima kept watch over them, trying to pinpoint what this foreboding was.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning Tohru woke with a terrific headache. Wincing, she sat up in bed, and glanced around in amazement at the crowd in her bedroom.

Uo- chan and Hana- chan were on either side of her; Yuki was sleeping on the floor beside her bed and Kyou, who seemed to have sprawled himself equally on the chair and desk, was beginning to stir.

Tohru smiled gently and climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake any of the others. She had made her way downstairs and was preparing breakfast when Kyou came in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She gave him a gentle smile that couldn't quite cover the sadness in her eyes. "Making breakfast, as you can see. Thank you for your concern, but-"

"Get out of here, I'll do it." the cat grumbled. "Go back to bed and don't get out of it until Hatori's seen to you."

"But-"

He bit off a brusque order with obvious effort. "I'll make breakfast, it'll be good for me to keep in practice. Go lie down. Hatori spent the night here, so it won't be long."

She might have protested again if she hadn't suspected he would have exploded. "All right then… arigatou, Kyou- kun. And thank you… for being so concerned about me yesterday. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"How much do you remember?"

Her eyes looked into the distance. "The wreck, of course… the rest is blurry, but you and Yuki- kun were there, and Hana- chan and Uo- chan." She brought her gaze back to him and smiled again, but he could see the strain behind it. "Arigatou gozeimasu."

"Don't worry about it." he said gruffly, cheeks turning red. "Get upstairs before they miss you and blame me."

"Hai." She nodded and made her way out of the kitchen, missing Kyou's concerned eyes following her until she was out of sight.

-

"You seem to be fine," Hatori said, putting away his things, "but take it easy for the next few days."

"Hai." Tohru affirmed, bobbing her head. "Arigatou, Hatori- san."

"It's not a problem." He stood, looking down on her. "Would it be too much if I sent Kisa over later? She was worried."

"Oh, I'd love to see Kisa- san!" Tohru enthused, giving him the first genuine smile he'd seen from her since he'd arrived.

"Just as long as you keep Momiji away." muttered Kyou.

"Momiji- kun is fine." Tohru stated, coming as close to arguing as she ever did.

"Momiji's a bit much even if you're _not_ sick." Hatori murmured. "I'll see you later."

-

"Onee- chan!" cried Kisa, stopping just short of hugging Tohru. The older girl gathered her into her arms anyway.

"Oh, Kisa- san, it's so nice to see you!"

The tiger pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes. They were smiling- Tohru really was happy to see her, just as she always was- but there was something lurking in their depths that Kisa had never seen there before.

She didn't like it.

"Onee- chan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Tohru responded immediately, a bit too brightly. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Kisa- san."

"You're really fine?" she pressed, keeping an intent gaze on the other girl.

"Hai!" Tohru smiled. "Kisa- san, are you hungry?"

"Not really…"

"How is everything going at school? How is Hiro- san?"

Kisa allowed Tohru's diversion, and they slipped into their regular routine, but the tiger kept a watchful eye on the older girl's responses and didn't much like what she gathered from them. _But Onee- chan will be all right. She's strong, and she has Yuki and Kyou by her side. _

-

A/N: Sorry if I misspelled gozeimasu. And sorry if it's a bit choppy, I wasn't sure whether I was going to post this or not; I just wanted to get it down so it would leave me alone.


	3. Meetings

"Tohru!" cried Momiji, flinging himself onto her and transforming with the usual _pop_ and smoke.

"Momiji- kun!" smiled Tohru, hugging the bunny to her.

He lifted his head to look into her face. "Are you really all right? Kisa said that you were trying to tell everyone you were, but that your eyes were sad- it's okay for you to be sad, you know." he finished softly, nuzzling her with his head.

Unfortunately Tohru's reply was lost in the confusion as Kyou noogied the rabbit- he'd nuzzled Tohru in the chest.

"Kyou- kun! He didn't mean to!"

"Damned rabbit knew exactly what he was doing! That little pervert!" fumed the cat, not letting up.

"Kyou- kun…" Tohru tried to twist away, but Kyou refused to let Momiji get away so easily. His arm got caught up with Tohru's, and Kyou transformed as well.

"YOU LITTLE-!" yelled an irritated Kyou, fur standing on end as he lunged for Momiji, only to be caught under the chest by a hand. The orange cat twisted his head around to meet Shigure's smiling visage.

"Kyou, why don't you take your clothes to your room and wait to transform back?"

"Not until that idiot Momiji-"

"And what is it Momiji did, Kyou- kun, that was so unforgivable?"

Gathering his feet under him, Kyou leapt out of the man's grip. "Nevermind. He was being perverted, is all."

"Tohru- kun…?" wondered Shigure, looking at the suddenly blushing girl.

"He didn't do anything, really, he was just… um…"

"Kyou's just jealous that Tohru isn't hugging him." Momiji proclaimed. "Although I'm sure she would, Kyou, she likes cats-"

"THAT'S IT!" roared kitty Kyou, leaping for Momiji- only to transform back into his human form and scramble out of the room.

-

Two days later, Uotani arrived late to school. This in itself wasn't so unusual, but the combination of her somewhat disheveled appearance, the iron pipe shoved hastily into her bag, and her glower were.

"Arisa… you've been in a fight." Hanajima informed her.

"Tell me about it." muttered the other, taking a seat next to Tohru.

"Are you all right, Uo- chan? Is something wrong?" Tohru hastily inquired.

"No, it's fine. I took care of it."

"What happened?"

"Some punks decided they'd take me on. Don't worry, I took care of it." Uotani assured Tohru, who was taken a bit aback.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, they won't be back."

Somehow, Hanajima had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Did they say why they attacked you?"

Blue eyes met violet. "No, but they could've just been having a bad day." She shrugged, her eyes acquiring a glint. "Or wanting to keep in practice."

Hana suspected Arisa wasn't just talking about her attackers.

-

Things got odder when they returned home from school.

"Yuki- kun, you've been summoned to the main house." Shigure's gaze was concerned. "Akito wants to see you." He noticed the orange- haired boy slightly behind his rival, with Tohru. "You too, Kyou."

"When?" Yuki asked through a dry throat.

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon. He'll meet you at the gate, Kyou- kun."

The cat merely offered a "Keh," before stomping upstairs to his room; Yuki likewise retreated. Shigure looked at Tohru.

"Ah, it's going to be a rough next couple of days, Tohru- kun."


	4. Sohma House

"Yuki…" Akito breathed in greeting, eyes sweeping over the boy as they always did. "It's been a while. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think you avoid me."

"I don't have much free time at present." Yuki offered stiffly.

"I've had your special room prepared, Yuki. Wait there for me- Kureno will show you, in case you've forgotten where it is. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Akito's tone was deceptively pleasant. "I need to have a few words with Kyou."

Yuki lagged after the rooster as the other led him into the inner part of the Sohma estate; Akito watched him go with a small smile on his face before turning his attention back to the other boy, who was lounging against the gate.

"Still haven't managed to beat him yet, Kyou?"

"No." the cat said sullenly.

"Oh, that's a shame… but not one that nobody saw coming. Children of the Rat are special." Akito's voice was soft.

Kyou bristled, but held his tongue.

"The time when you'll be locked away… is fast approaching, isn't it?"

The cat couldn't suppress a low growl, but kept a firm hold on his temper. Losing it here simply wasn't worth it.

"I hear that Kagura is still set on marrying you."

"She's just the same as she always is." Kyou muttered.

"Mmm… that's not something you come across every day, that kind of devotion. It's certainly not… _ordinary_. Time's running out, Kyou. Might it not be better to accept Kagura and her love, even if you don't return it? You could have a family… for a little while, at least."

"I don't want Kagura!"

"But she wants you. Nobody quite understands why, but she loves you- she loves everything about you. Kagura wouldn't run from your original form."

The fists clenched at Kyou's sides were shaking.

"Wouldn't it be better, Kyou, to seize what chance of happiness you have before you're locked away? Your time is short as well; you should think of what part of you will last, after you're gone."

Kyou's glare should have set Akito afire; all it did was make him smile. "If, against all odds, you should succeed, you will have the freedom to do whatever you want with your life, even live a boring, _ordinary_ life; but isn't it better to be practical, and seize what happiness you can before the chance is taken from you forever?

"I have to speak with Yuki. Please think about what I have said."

The head of the family proceeded into the estate; into the inner part, where Kyou could not and would never be able to enter.

-

As always, Yuki was disoriented when Akito pulled him out of the darkness; he flinched and closed his eyes against the light.

Akito smiled.

"Yuki. You're looking well."

"As are you." the Prince returned, keeping an iron grip on his composure.

"I wonder if it is due to Honda Tohru's influence?" Akito murmured to himself, watching Yuki's eyes hungrily before moving on. "Kyou hasn't beaten you yet."

What did Akito want him to say? "No."

"It's likely he won't succeed; the children of the Cat are doubly cursed, and children of the Rat are special."

"I find it unlikely that Kyou will improve enough to best me." Yuki replied.

"Mmm… some would let him win out of pity. Beating you and taking a place among the Sohma is not only his most cherished dream, but his only chance of escaping a lonely, miserable life." 

"I hate Kyou. I would not let him win."

Akito smiled again at Yuki's care with his words. "If he ever were to succeed… things would take a turn for the worse, for Honda Tohru."

Yuki's gaze sharpened; Akito drank it in. "And why is that?"

"She witnessed an accident the other day, didn't she? I heard it was quite a blow to her; how is she?"

"Honda- san is… recovering."

"Do not let the cat beat you, Yuki." Akito warned, shoving him back into the small room without warning.

It was well into the evening before Akito let him out.

-

"Yuki- kun!" Tohru exclaimed in relief, only to back off a couple of steps at his sharp glance. "Yuki… kun?"

"I'm going to bed." the Prince said, stalking up the stairs and shoving past Kyou.

"Oi, Rat- boy!"

Yuki felled him with one blow, never breaking his stride.

Tohru stared after him worriedly, all thoughts of the accident she'd seen a few days before gone from her mind.


	5. Beit Strike

_Ah_, Tohru thought in relief, _all I have to do is take this garbage downstairs and I'll be done!_ Gathering up the heavy bag, she made her way to the stairs, only to pause at the top step to strengthen her grip before starting down.

Something pushed her.

Tohru didn't even have time to scramble for a foothold before she fell, the trashbag falling as she threw out her hands to try to catch herself. Her hands hit the steps and skidded off; she tumbled down the stairs, out of control. There was a _crack_, and pain flared in her left arm; Tohru clutched it to her as best she could.

She finally hit the bottom, left arm radiating pain like she'd never experienced and the rest of her body aching tremendously. There was something warm on her face, and Tohru noticed a pain in her head as well.

Gathering herself, she tried to stand, only to cry out and collapse; and when the darkness came, she welcomed it.

-

_Tohru-kun…_ Hanajima picked up the phone and called the number Tohru had given her. Shigure answered.

"Has Tohru- kun come home yet?"

"No, but that's not unusual; it takes a while for her to get from there to here. Is something wrong?"

"Yes…" Hanajima said slowly, riding over Shigure's concerned questions with a soft "Goodbye."

-

"Over here." Hanajima said, leading Uotani to a back door near a series of Dumpsters. She pulled it open, only to reveal a small figure at the bottom of some stairs.

"Tohru!" Uo cried, rushing over to her.

"I'll try to wake her up." Hana said, not a crack in her usual composure. "Go call an ambulance and the Sohmas."

As Uo hastened off, with an anxious glance over her shoulder at the other two girls, Hanajima knelt by her friend and took up Tohru's right hand in her own, smoothing back the other girl's bangs with her free hand. Tohru's forehead was bloody; she must have hit her head coming down the stairs.

"Tohru- kun, please wake up. We're worried about you."

"Come on, Tohru. Wake up for us. It's Uo- chan and Hana- chan, remember?"

Hana felt something encouraging; Tohru was coming closer to consciousness. She kept talking to her for a few minutes before Uotani returned.

"The ambulance is on its way; the Prince, the orange- head, and the novelist will meet us at the hospital."

"Good." nodded Hanajima, only to redirect her gaze downward as Tohru groaned.

"Tohru, it's us." Uo told her.

A few moments and anxious encouragements later, Tohru's eyes fluttered open.

"Hana- chan… Uo- chan…"

Hanajima kept her hand on Tohru's forehead, trying to transfer strength to her friend. "It's all right, Tohru- kun. The ambulance will be here soon, and we'll take care of you."

"Ambulance… no, I don't need an ambulance." Tohru protested faintly, only to be interrupted by a siren. She screwed up her face in silent, miserable protest against the noise.

"_Finally._" Uo breathed in undisguised relief.

-

"Where is she?"

"How is she? What happened?"

"Has anyone contacted her family?"

"I believe the hospital called her grandfather." Hanajima answered Shigure.

"She'll be fine; she fell down some stairs at work and broke an arm. She hit her head, too, so they're keeping her overnight for observation. She's in a room upstairs, but they won't let us in to see her." Uo told them, her anger at being kept from Tohru obvious. "Hana was just about to go to work on them when you three showed up."

A dark- haired man with a handsomeness similar to the cousins' and bangs grown out over his left eye walked past them, straight to the desk.

"Who's that?" Uo asked, a bit irate, as he began talking to the suddenly blushing nurses.

"Sohma Hatori. He's a doctor." Yuki supplied, easing the slightest bit.

Hatori talked a minute more before turning to them and motioning for them to follow him. Nobody said anything until they were crowded into an elevator.

"They've agreed to let you come up, but you must be extremely quiet, leave without protest when they ask you to, and be otherwise unobtrusive."

"We understand." Hana said serenely.

"Thank you." Uo added fervently.

"Yes… I thought I was going to have to do something for a moment there." Hanajima added thoughtfully.

_Something like what?_ the Sohmas collectively thought with a sweatdrop.

-

She was asleep, as they'd expected she would be. Still, it caused both Uo and Hana a pang to see her lying in the bed like that.

_Just like Kyoko- san…_

Yuki and Shigure noticed the sudden dark cast to both girls' faces but refrained from comment; Kyou was too busy looking stricken to notice or do anything, and Hatori merely helped himself to a seat near the bed.

Silence again ruled the room as Tohru's friends took their positions, settling in for a long night.

-

It reminded her a bit of the night after Tohru had witnessed that accident.

Hanajima sat alone and awake, violet eyes drifting from one companion to the others.

She knew what Arisa had been thinking, when she'd stopped in the door so suddenly. It was a cruel irony, she supposed, that Tohru had never borne such a resemblance to her mother as she did lying hurt in a hospital bed. Tohru had only let them see her mother once before making the difficult decision (with her grandfather's help) to turn off the life support machines, once it was clear that Kyoko wasn't coming back. Hana had never felt such agony as she had in the vibes coming off Tohru that day.

Sohma Yuki was dozing against a wall near Tohru's bed, somehow managing to have better posture asleep than most people did awake. She had sensed that the Prince needed Tohru to an extent that most people probably wouldn't recognize or understand, and wondered what had happened to such an ostensibly perfect boy that would create such a void. She was glad- Tohru always thrived on being needed, and if anyone could help heal someone, it was her- but at the same time, she was the tiniest bit resentful. Hana's friends were few and far between; while her peers at this school were certainly a lot more understanding and less fearful of her than her classmates in middle school had been before she'd transferred, but Tohru and Arisa were something special. Hana was as protective of her friends as a parent might be, and dreaded the thought of something changing that bond (its breaking was simply unthinkable.)

Sohma Hatori was still in his chair, sleeping lightly. Hana wondered what had happened to his eye; she had a gut feeling that it was violent and unpleasant, and perhaps the reason for the sadness that was an almost palpable aura around him. He had the same strange vibes as the other Sohmas, and she made a mental note to investigate the matter. There was no doubt that she and Arisa would be visiting Shigure's residence much more often in future.

Shigure himself was sleeping on the floor, not seeming to mind being there in the least. She didn't know much about the novelist, but he seemed amiable enough; his buying Tohru such a nice bed counted for a lot in Hana's opinion. It really was a nice bed. Not too hard, or too soft… nice pillows and sheets as well…

Sohma Kyou was also on the floor, sprawled out almost like a child. His need of Tohru was perhaps easier to see than Yuki's, and Hana wondered what would happen if Tohru had to choose between them.

A nurse interrupted her musings, poking her head in. Noticing Hanajima, she sighed. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave. You'll be more comfortable sleeping in your own beds."

"It's not hurting anything for us to be here. We are merely staying with our friend, not bothering anything. I do not see how that could disturb you. We are the still waters of a pond, not the raging rush of a river, or the mercurial unsettled sea, which can go from pretty and cheerful one instant to an angry storm the next. Yes… we are clear, sparkling water, with the moonlight shining on us. We are not particularly disturbing…"

The nurse, clearly picking up the vibes Hanajima was sending her way, swallowed. "Okay, you're right, you're not disturbing anything. If you want to wake up aching that's fine." She made a hasty retreat, and Hana settled in for another nap before morning came.

_That was unusual._ Hatori thought to himself, glad that Tohru had such a formidable girl on her side.

-

Tohru took her time waking up the next morning, remembering what had happened slowly.

_Hana- chan… Uo- chan…_

She opened her eyes, only to find another pair already looking back.

"You all right?" Kyou asked gruffly.

"I'm fine!" Tohru said brightly, smiling and sitting up. She winced slightly at the bruises left from the previous night.

"Tohru-?"

"Tohru- kun?"

"I'm fine!" she smiled again, this time at Uotani and Hanajima.

Shigure rose, taking his head off Hatori's feet, which sometime during the night he had apparently decided to use as a pillow. Hatori himself grimaced and shook them out, _not_ looking forward to when the feeling in them returned.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine!" Tohru protested a third time, blushing now. Her voice woke Yuki, who blinked sleepily before glancing over to the bed.

"I'll go talk with the nurses about checking you out; Yuki, Kyou, you brought a change of clothes for her, didn't you?"

"Un." Yuki confirmed sleepily, scooting his butt over to the bed and leaning against it as he closed his eyes again. Kyou made a noise of derision and grabbed a bag, tossing it at Tohru's feet.

This didn't sit well with Uotani. "You could've hit her, you bastard!"

"I wasn't going to hit her!" Kyou retorted with equal fervor. "There's nothing in that bag but clothes anyway!"

"Be quiet." Yuki muttered, leg shooting out and catching Kyou, who fell to the floor and landed squarely on his back. Shigure winced sympathetically.

"That might have been a bit harsh, don't you think, Yuki- kun?"

Yuki made an indistinct noise.

"Tohru, how did you happen to fall, anyway?" Uo asked, now that the annoying orange head had been taken care of.

"Oh! I, um, well, you see, I, um, I slipped…"

Even Yuki stared at her. "Somehow, Tohru- kun, I think there's more to it." Shigure ventured dryly.

"I… um…"

"You were pushed, weren't you?" Hanajima asked, calm to all appearances; but everyone in the room shuddered with a sudden sense of foreboding.

"I- no! I'm sure no one pushed me, I was probably imagining it, I can't think of anyone who would and even if they did I'm sure it was an accident but like I said before I was probably imagining things, you know that I can be clumsy sometimes, I fell down the stairs at home just the other day so like I said I was probably just imagining things!" Tohru protested in a frantic rush.

"I see." Yuki and Hana said together, before glancing at each other.


	6. Suffocating

Yuki stifled an upsurge of fear as he strode briskly through the gates of the main Sohma estate, reminding himself that he had chosen to come here. There were things more important than his fear of Akito.

Besides, he wasn't alone. Shigure's reassuring presence was just behind him, and Hatori had come out to meet them; Yuki thought he must have said something to Momiji, because the younger Sohma hadn't intercepted them as well and blitzkrieged them with questions in his usual manner.

They were shown inside as usual, taking their places kneeling on the floor as they waited for Akito to acknowledge them. As he had during his meeting with Tohru, Akito was lounging on the porch, looking at a bird perched on his finger.

The bird finally fluttered off, and Akito stood, adjusted his kimono, and turned to face them. "Yuki… you wanted to speak to me about something?" A smirk lazed around the corner of the Sohma family head's mouth.

"I'm sure you know that Honda- san fell down some stairs at work the other night."

"Hmm… shame, that." Akito said, but a laugh lurked beneath his tone. "How is she?" He glanced at Hatori for an answer.

"Her left arm is broken, she has a cut on her forehead requiring five stitches and which will probably leave a small scar, and she's bruised." Hatori recited in a neutral tone, but his right eye sparked.

"Oh, that's a shame." Akito said again, glancing at Shigure, who met his gaze head- on as he always did. However, there was a hardness in Shigure's face that wasn't usually seen there. The sight of it seemed to please Akito, who smiled slightly before turning his attention back to Yuki.

"And how does that pertain to this visit, Yuki?"

"I want to know if you had anything to do with it." Yuki said boldly, although his violet eyes betrayed his terror at hearing himself ask the question.

Akito laughed.

Fearful anticipation of what that sound heralded showed through in both Hatori and Shigure's faces; each kept their eyes on the floor as their hearts cried out for Yuki.

Akito's face shifted from the deceptive mirth of his laughter to a more familiar scowl; he stepped in front of Yuki and adjusted his kimono again before lifting the boy's chin with a falsely gentle touch.

"You ask me, Yuki, whether I had anything to do with Honda Tohru's unfortunate fall? That idiot girl is clumsy; why, she even knocked me away from you that time I met you at your school, and she wasn't even moving. Why would you think I had anything to do with it?"

"I apologize if I was mistaken." Yuki said, verbally scrambling for a safe foothold.

"Now, I never said that." Akito demurred, and despite their intentions, both Hatori and Shigure's gazes shot up to his face. "It took courage for you to come here, Yuki, and ask me that. Why, you're growing right in front of our very eyes!" Akito's own eyes, in an incongruous contrast to his pleasant- enough tone, were cold. "But some things never change."

His hand shot out, snatching Yuki's hair and a shoulder as he tossed the fear- paralyzed boy. Akito followed up swiftly, putting a foot to Yuki's throat before he could get up. Shigure rose to a knee but held his ground, afraid of making his cousin's situation worse.

"Some things never change, Yuki." he hissed, placing more weight on his foot. Yuki struggled to breathe.

-

"Dammit! You just cause trouble wherever you go!" Kyou yelled at Uotani, tripping one of the gang members rushing at him and blocking the punch of another.

Uo herself wasn't taking such trouble not to hurt the other girls; she broke the nose of one and gave another a solid kick in her knee. One of her opponents landed a punch to Uo's side, but she turned and caught it on her ribs before downing the girl with an elbow and taking out another with a simultaneous strike with her iron pipe.

"What is it you want to know, traitor?" asked the leader, stepping forward and motioning for the others to cease their attack.

"I want to know why you've been attacking me, for one." Arisa replied, keeping eye contact and her pipe in a ready position. Without being asked, Kyou kept a wary gaze on the gang members, guarding Uo's back.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Because I have the Red Butterfly's battle coat." Uo replied equitably, turning slightly so that she could keep her enemy in her field of vision but so the other girl could see the red butterfly adorning the back of the trenchcoat Uo was wearing.

An indecipherable expression crossed the gang leader's face. "The Red Butterfly was a traitor as well."

"By your definition." Uotani retorted. "She was also a legend." She resumed her former position, facing down the other girl. "And there's always the fact that I'll just keep beating you until you tell me why you've been attacking me without provocation." She dashed forward; making a feint with the pipe that was blocked by the gang leader, Uo performed a sweep and planted one foot solidly over the other girl's solar plexus, aiming the pipe at her throat. 

"Somebody's been fucking around with my friends, and I think you know something about it. One way or another, you _will_ tell me what you know, or I'll just beat it out of you."

A sweatdrop formed on the back of Kyou's head. _What a Yankee… how the hell did Tohru become friends with a girl like that?_

"All right, fine. Since you're wearing the Red Butterfly's battle coat." the downed girl muttered, casting the trenchcoat a faintly envious look of appreciation. Uo didn't let her up, but the gang leader didn't seem to expect her to; instead, she just started talking, paying her position no mind.

-

"Akito, let him up." Hatori urged in a calm tone.

"His bronchial tubes…" Shigure murmured.

"You can never leave the Sohmas, Yuki! You think that girl's going to save you? She's an idiot, an ugly little waste of space that's worthless for anything besides housework!" Akito's eyes skittered around like those of a wild animal. "She poked her nose in where she shouldn't have, and now she's just reaping the consequences! What does she know about the curse?" He suddenly calmed, exchanging the foot over Yuki's throat for a hand and hauling him up. Yuki sputtered a cough in protest to the pressure of Akito's thumb over his windpipe.

Akito's gaze was locked in on his own. "It would be best if she would just go away, Yuki. She can't save you. She couldn't even face the Cat's original form; what makes you think that she'll be able to do anything? She's stupid, weak, and ugly. She's everything you despise about Kyou.

"No matter what you do, you will never be able to leave the Sohmas." Akito smiled, but the effect was frightening. "You will never be able to leave me. You are going to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life. That is the curse. And who would know more about the curse than me, I who bear the brunt of it?

"What does it matter that Honda Tohru was clumsy and fell down some stairs? You have other matters to concern yourself with. The time when Kyou will be sealed away is coming ever closer; all you need concern yourself with is not allowing him to beat you before then. If he does, Honda Tohru will have much more to worry about than a little tumble down some stairs…"

Smiling wider at the look on Yuki's face, Akito gave his throat one final squeeze before tossing him away and ordering Kureno to lock him in his special room again, quieting Shigure and Hatori's protests with the blithe excuse that Yuki had a lot to think over.

-

"Tohru- kun… you have an idea of who would push you, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Tohru looked at Hana nervously. "Why would anyone want to push me, Hana- chan? I'm sure I was just imagining it, and was being clumsy."

"Tohru- kun, please have more respect for me than to lie to me like that. If you can't say, you can't say, although I hope you know that you can tell me anything. If someone is hurting you, you need to tell Arisa and me. What about the oath we took in front of Kyoko- san's grave? We're always here for you, Tohru- kun."

"Hana- chan…" Tohru said, eyes shining.

Hana took up Tohru's uninjured right hand. "If you won't tell me, you don't have to. Just know that you can tell me anything, all right?"

Tohru nodded vigorously before grimacing slightly; her head was still aching a bit from where she'd hit it the night before, and shaking it like that wasn't a good idea.

"You're stronger than you know, Tohru." Hana told her. "You just need to allow yourself to draw on that strength, and let others be there for you instead of worrying about bothering them."

Tohru's nod this time was firm and heartfelt. "I will, Hana- chan."

Still, Hana couldn't help but wonder as Tohru hugged her if she'd gotten through to the other girl.

-

Uotani stuck her face into Kyou's. "Care to explain why thugs with a connection to the Sohma family would be siccing gang members on me? And it's my bet that this has something to do with Tohru's accident, so you better start talking before I decide that I'll feel a lot better kicking your ass first and getting an explanation later."

Kyou might have made a smartassed comment typical of his usual interactions with Uotani, but as such a close friend of Tohru's, she deserved more than that.

Besides, if he did, she'd punch him straight through to the underworld.

"I don't know, all right? That damn Yuki's checking something out at the main house. He'd know more about it than I would."

Uo's steely blue eyes probed his violet ones before she narrowed her gaze and let him go. "Fine." She had to go by Shigure's anyway; she'd volunteered to meet Hanajima there and walk her home, since the other girl was visiting Tohru. She'd just find out then what the hell they thought they were doing.

-

"He's awfully late, isn't he." Hana said.

"What is he doing?" Uotani wondered impatiently. "I don't have all night to wait around while the Prince just takes his sweet time!"

"We may as well leave now, Arisa. We'll see him at school tomorrow anyway."

"I suppose you're right." Uotani conceded, bending forward to hug Tohru before she stood to leave. "We'll come and get you right away if anything else happens, okay? You're not going to stay somewhere unsafe."

"Don't hesitate to call. Remember what I told you." Hanajima ordered, giving Tohru a hug of her own. At her glance, Kyou walked them out.

"I'm starting to have misgivings about leaving her here." Uo said from one side of Kyou, after they were out of the house.

"We'll allow her to stay for the moment, since I honestly believe you'll protect her." Hanajima added. "But if there's another incident-"

"No matter how small-" Uotani put in.

"We'll be forced to either take her in ourselves, or modify her environment so that we no longer have any need to worry over her." Hana's gaze was placid enough, but Kyou still felt a shiver ripple over his back at the threat. He had no doubt they'd follow through, and in awe- inspiring fashion at that.

Tohru was lucky to have such friends.

"I understand." he said quietly. "We'll take care of things."

The girls pulled ahead of him and turned to face him. Kyou suddenly felt like a mouse with a hungry cat staring him down.

"We'll be checking up on you." Uo informed him.

"We wouldn't let her stay here at all if we didn't believe that you had nothing to do with her being pushed, or that you would do all in your power to prevent such a thing from happening again. But if you give us any reason at all to believe that we were mistaken to put such trust in you- and there are very, very few that we would have such faith in- we will immediately rectify the situation. Do you understand?"

Kyou sweatdropped. "Aa."

"Good. Good night." Hana said pleasantly, and Kyou watched their backs as the two girls walked away.

-

"What did you find out?"

"Those bitches that have been attacking me were induced to do so by some thugs. Kyon and I tracked them down, and they have a connection to the Sohma family, but we couldn't find out anything more. He told me that the Prince had gone to the main house today, so we can corner him tomorrow." Uotani glanced over at the shorter girl. "What about Tohru?"

"She knows something, but she's not going to say what it is. I tried to tell her that she could tell us anything, and that it's all right to lean on your friends, but she just smiled like she always does. I don't know whether I got through or not."

"There's something strange about that family. Do you think it was all right to leave Tohru with them?"

"They wouldn't hurt her." Hana said with certainty. "They have a better chance of finding out what's behind this than we do, and I don't doubt that Sohma Kyou and Sohma Yuki will make sure that whoever is behind this suffers for it. If they don't, I will know, and we can settle things ourselves."

Uotani sighed and looked to the stars. "I wonder how it is that everything suddenly became so complicated."


	7. The Maple Bunny

"Oi."

Yuki turned around at the voice. "Hai, Uotani- san?"

"Kyon told us you went to the main Sohma house yesterday. We know that the Sohma family is somehow involved in what happened to Tohru. We're not saying anybody in your household had anything to do with it-" Uo leaned in- "but we do want to know what happened, and what you plan to do about it."

"Ano…"

"Uo- chan!" Tohru rebuked mildly, coming up behind them.

"Let me take your bag, Tohru." Uotani said, turning her attention away from Yuki, much to his relief.

"Oh, it's fine! My arm isn't that bad; I don't even need a sling, see?"

"You should still let me carry it!"

"It's fine!" Tohru protested again as they headed for class.

"What _did_ you find out?" Hanajima asked. Yuki barely kept himself from jumping; he hadn't heard her approach.

"Not much." he lied.

Hana gave him a sharp glance but let it slide. "Did Kyou tell you about our conversation with him yesterday?"

Yuki suddenly wished he hadn't gone straight into a fight with Kyou when the other boy had asked him how things had gone at the main house. "Um, well…"

"If Tohru- kun's environment does not improve, and we do not believe it is safe for her, we'll either have to remove her from your house or modify it until we are no longer concerned."

A sweatdrop greeted this proclamation. "Erm…"

He was saved from having to make a reply as Momiji streaked past them. "Tooooohru!"

She stopped and turned; he was only prevented from flying into hugging her by a well- timed fist from Kyou. Momiji spared much less time for whining at the blow than he usually did. "Tohru, are you all right?"

She smiled. "I'm fine!"

"Your arm!" Momiji cried, lifting it gently.

"It's fiiiiiiine!" Tohru singsonged, presenting him with a pen. "You can even sign it, see?"

Momiji took the pen but kept hold of her hand, looking up at her with concerned brown eyes. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt, Tohru?"

She crouched down to meet him on his eye level. "I'm sure."

"Okay!" Momiji grinned blindingly, signing his name with a flourish and adding a cute little bunny. "Now you can look at that, and think of me, Tohru!"

"I will!" she laughed, only to jump up as a bell rang through the corridor. "The warning bell! We need to get to class!"

-

None of Tohru's friends, Sohma or otherwise, learned anything in school that day. Instead they kept careful watch over her, grouping together when school let out and deciding that Momiji would keep an eye on her while she was at her beit, and the rest of them would take turns walking her home afterward. Tohru protested their intention, but it was no use; and secretly she was glad to have the assurance of their company. She'd been dreading going back to work that night.

-

"Tohru?"

"Hai, Momiji- kun?" She looked over quizzically.

"You're not going to- you're not going to leave us, are you?"

_Like your mother_. she realized sadly. "Not if I can help it, Momiji- kun."

He threw himself on her in the hug he hadn't been able to give her in school that day, nuzzling into her stomach. "I was- I was so scared, Tohru, when I heard you'd been hurt!" The rabbit turned tearful red eyes up to her. "Tohru, if Akito's behind this, would you still want to stay? Even if it would be safer for you to leave?"

She considered her answer before giving it to him, picking him up and snuggling him against her. "I don't want to leave, and I don't want to lose my memories. I've had such a wonderful time getting to know everyone… it's truly been one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. The only thing that could make it better would be if Okaa- san were still here… but then I wouldn't have met any of you, so I suppose things turned out for the best, ne?

"If it were safer for me to leave… I don't know what I would do. But I can tell you this, Momiji- kun… I won't leave you unless I have to."

The bunny made a small, sad noise, but knew that it was the best answer; and so he took what he could get, pressing himself against her as tightly as he could and savoring what time they had.


	8. She Sohmas

"Tohru- kun."

She cocked her head at Shigure. "Hai?"

"You've been summoned to the main house; Akito wants to see you."

A tremor of fear crossed her expression. "I see. When?"

"This afternoon. Yuki and I are to go with you; Hatori will be there as well."

She relaxed slightly at this. "All right. I'll change my clothes, and leave whenever you're ready."

He nodded, putting a gentle hand to her shoulder in silent support.

-

"You are to wait here." Kureno told them. "He wants to see Honda Tohru first, alone."

"But-!" Yuki protested.

"We'll be right outside the door." Shigure assured Tohru, who had suddenly paled. "You are not a Sohma- he can't hurt you. He knows that." It would have been more comforting if Shigure hadn't looked sick himself.

The rooster put a hand to Tohru's back, and guided her into the room. She knelt, waiting for what the head of the family would say.

Kureno let himself back out, leaving Tohru alone with Akito.

Akito smiled slightly at the sight of the cast on her arm. "Took a spill, did you?"

"Hai." Tohru said quietly.

"You should be more careful."

"Hai." she repeated.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Are you asking me to?" she countered the question with a question of her own, but kept her tone respectfully polite.

"Would you if I did?"

"I am only living at Shigure- san's house by your kindness. I have found out the greatest secret of the family you lead; I am obligated to follow your wishes, as much as Yuki- kun, Kyou- kun, Shigure- san and the others are."

He stepped in front of her and adjusted his kimono; Tohru tensed, recognizing the posture.

"Fell into grouping yourself with the others rather easily, didn't you?"

She was silent.

He grabbed her hair, yanking her face up until it was a scant inch away from his own. "Do you think you're a Sohma? You will never be one of us." he hissed. "You know nothing of us, of the curse we suffer under or the scars we bear! You know nothing of what we need, yet you thrust yourself into our lives and act as though we should be honored to have you there!"

"I- I'm sorry-"

"A simple 'Gomen nasai' won't cover such presumption. Tell me, Honda Tohru, do you think you can save the Sohmas?"

"I- I'm not capable of anything so great-"

Akito was shouting now; the sounds of an argument could be heard on the other side of the door. "Can you extend my life? Can you take away the pain from my body, can you strengthen me? What can you do, Honda Tohru? What good are you?"

He threw her away from him; Tohru stumbled. When she looked up, Akito had taken off his kimono and was loosening the hadajuban beneath it; stuttering and blushing, she turned her gaze away.

"Look!" he demanded, tone lower but fiercer.

"I-"

She heard the footsteps as Akito walked over to her; she didn't move, save for squinching her face into a miserable grimace.

He grabbed her hair tightly- he seemed to have a penchant for doing that- and forced her to look at him.

Tohru's eyes widened. "You're-!"

"Female." Akito finished coolly, tossing her back again. Tohru stared as Akito closed his- her- hadajuban again, and returned the kimono to its customary loose position on her shoulders.

"Why?" Tohru asked simply.

Akito gave a bitter laugh. "Why what? Why do I bind my breasts and let everyone think I'm male? Why did I show you that I'm not?

"It's better that a male be cruel than a female, isn't it? Better to be a cruel dictator than a pissy bitch?"

"Akito- san…"

Akito's steps were measured and sure as she advanced on Tohru. "You think you know everything about the Sohmas? You think you can cure us? You think you belong here?"

"I… I…"

Tohru cried out as the older woman kicked her, hard, in the side. Akito followed up with several hard punches, and it occurred to Tohru somewhere in the back of her mind that Akito was a bit like Yuki…

The door crashed open. Someone pulled Tohru away; someone else grabbed the shrieking head of the Sohmas.

"You can't hurt Tohru- kun! Besides its being _wrong_, and her not being a Sohma, she has friends who are already suspicious, Akito!" Shigure yelled, holding her back.

"Are you all right, Honda- san?" Yuki cried.

Her side hurt worse than Tohru would have believed, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. "… fine…"

"Akito!" Yuki shouted, turning on her.

She suddenly went still in Shigure's arms; he, having experience with this, didn't loosen his grip.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She searched his gaze. "Do you hate me now, Yuki? Hate me in a way you didn't before?"

The rat moved in answer, with a speed Tohru could hardly believe was human. A slap rang through the room. Akito broke free of a shocked Shigure's hold, lashing out for all she was worth.

Hands were on her shoulders; Tohru glanced round to see Hatori's concerned gaze. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…"

Akito and Yuki flashed past, trading blows. Yuki seemed to be getting the worst of it; despite his anger, he didn't look to be going all out.

_Is his fear of Akito- san that deep…?_

"Please, stop!" Tohru cried, lunging to her feet. "Akito- san, Yuki- kun, stop!"

Yuki's head turned toward her voice; Akito took advantage of the distraction and started beating Yuki to within an inch of his life.

Before Hatori could stop her, Tohru dashed forward, throwing herself between them. "Akito- san, stop!"

Shigure again seized Akito, who was struggling and yelling out strangled curses that Tohru couldn't have quite caught if she'd wanted to.

"Yuki- kun, are you all right?"

"Fine." he replied, brushing himself off. Tohru redirected her attention to the only other woman in the room.

"Akito- san, please. What's wrong?"

Akito's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What's wrong?" she echoed incredulously. "You're still here is what's wrong! You're ugly, useless, foul…"

Tohru flinched at each comment but stood her ground and kept her gaze locked with Akito's furious one.

"- and crazy! You carry around pictures of that bitch mother of yours, talking to them like she's still alive-"

"Akito!" three outraged male voices chorused.

Akito's feral gaze sharpened, a look of twisted glee coming into it as she watched Tohru crumble before her eyes. "Your mother's dead! Get it through your head, you crazy, weak, worthless girl!"

Tohru fell to her knees; Yuki dropped down beside her, put a hand on her shoulder and took up one of her hands with his free one and began talking to her, but Tohru couldn't hear him. Hatori ran over and forced her to look at him, shouting her name.

It wasn't his voice that Tohru heard.

Shigure was still fighting to keep Akito restrained. "Get her out of here, Ha- san!"

"Come on." Hatori gripped one of her shoulders, Yuki the other, and together they ushered Tohru out, Akito's screams gradually fading behind them.

_Okaa- san…_

_Okaa- san… _

"_Crazy, weak, worthless!"_

_Am I crazy, Okaa- san? I know- I know you're dead… but you can hear me, right? You're watching me, aren't you? Watching over me? You're not **gone**, right?_

-

Shigure came home much later, sporting a black eye, several nasty, deep scratches on his face and arms, and bruises all over.

Yuki, sitting at the kotatsu table, glanced up. "Was it bad?"

The older man sat down heavily. "I wouldn't go over there for a few days if I were you."

"Arigatou, Shigure." Yuki murmured, redirecting his gaze to the tabletop.

"It's fine." he demurred. "What about Tohru- kun?"

"She tries to smile, but she hasn't said a word. Kyou and Hatori are sitting with her; she's asleep."

"I see." Shigure sighed.

Yuki stood. "I'll get Hatori to take a look at you."

-

"Ouch!"

"You should know by now that it stings a little." Hatori chided, but there was no rancor in his tone. "How did it go with Akito?"

"Not too well. Kureno had to come in and help calm him down when he started choking me."

There was silence for a few minutes before Shigure ventured, "And Tohru- kun?"

Hatori sighed. "It's like Kisa all over again. She isn't speaking."

Shigure paused a moment before asking, "And physically?"

"She seems to be all right- she's going to have some nasty bruises on her ribs, but I think she'll be okay."

Hatori finished his work in a heavy silence.

-

A/N: Sorry if it's not a hadajuban, I just picked up the term from a site and decided to use it. And I read that Akito was actually a woman, so… if she seems a bit off, sorry. I may be crazy, but I'm not insane, so I can't fully understand how Akito thinks. ;D


	9. Tohru kun

"It's been three days."

"I know."

"She hasn't said _anything_ to us."

"I know."

"She's not mad at us, is she? I asked her but she wouldn't give me an answer, she just tried to smile."

"I don't know, Momiji."

"Will she be okay?"

Yuki's depressed "I don't know" was cut off by Kyou's punch to the rabbit's head. "Just shut up for a minute, will you? Damned brat!"

Instead of whining as he usually did, Momiji sniffled and looked ahead of them, where Tohru was walking with her friends. She had been much more somber than usual, keeping her gaze down and not speaking except to answer a direct question, but she hadn't spoken to the Sohmas at all, despite their best attempts. In a rare perceptively creative moment, Kyou suggested bringing Kisa over, but Hatori vetoed that idea, worried about the effect it would have on the younger girl if Tohru wouldn't talk to her either. Kisa was already worried enough.

Momiji was more grave than usual as well; his tone was softer and he didn't ramble on. He walked between Kyou and Yuki quietly.

"_Tohru! Tohru, are you all right?" he cried, running over to her. However, he kept himself from jumping on her in an overenthusiastic hug, afraid of hurting her further. _

_She tried to smile, tried to speak, but couldn't accomplish either. _

"_Tohru?" Momiji asked, looking up at her with teary eyes. _

_Her great green eyes teared in response and she gathered him to her, snuggling the rabbit against her and crying onto the top of his head. _

Hanajima and Uotani hadn't been able to worm what had happened out of her, despite their best efforts, and every plan they made to take her away from the Sohma household was met with vehement resistance, as were guesses that one of the boys or Shigure had done something to her.

Yuki's face darkened even further. _Perhaps- perhaps it's time to take Haru's advice._

-

He knocked on her door after supper that night; instead of her customary "Come in!" he heard footsteps before Tohru's face appeared in the door, wearing a look of uncomfortably sad inquiry.

"Are you angry?"

She shook her head violently.

"Do you want to leave?"

Another shake.

"You can't go on like this. Please- Tohru- kun- say something!" Yuki pled.

Her eyes went wide as she realized he'd said her name, mouth dropping slightly in shock.

When she didn't say anything, Yuki seemed to draw in on himself; his expression closed off, and he turned to leave.

Her voice was faint, but he heard it. "Yuki- kun… wait."

He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Gomen nasai." Tohru said quietly, brimming eyes raising to meet his hopeful violet ones. "Gomen nasai! I- I didn't mean to make all of you worry-"

He walked back over to her in two swift steps, and she flung her face into his shoulder. He merely stood there as she cried, rubbing her back with one hand.

Neither of them noticed Kyou coming down the stairs, or when he, catching sight of them, turned and went quickly but quietly back the way he'd come.

-

"Where's Kyou?"

"I dunno, probably sulking somewhere." Yuki said unconcernedly.

"He hasn't been around much lately…" Tohru worriedly mused.

"That's why I'm here!" piped up a cheerful voice. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure looked up to see Kagura cheerfully smiling at them. "The door was open, so I let myself in. Sorry for the intrusion!"

"You might want to be careful, Kagura, he's been even more ill- tempered than usual lately." Shigure cautioned. "If you want to take your chances, though, I think he's on the roof."

She nodded, but instead of going up to see Kyou directly, she looked at Tohru. "How are you doing?"

The younger girl gave her an almost blinding smile. "I'm fine! How are you, Kagura- san?"

"Things are good." she replied, smiling sweetly. She nodded at Shigure and Yuki before heading up to the roof. The three inside didn't have a long wait before a series of yells and crashes met their ears; Tohru sweatdropped, Shigure sighed about his poor house being constantly smashed up, and Yuki merely took a sip of his tea.

-

Tohru worriedly gazed up at the ceiling.

"I'm not even going to bother getting it fixed this time." Shigure commented morosely, staring at his paper.

"This is what, the fifth weekend in a row?" inquired Yuki.

"Sixth." corrected Hiro. "More pie."

"Now wait a minute…" Yuki muttered, as Tohru cheerfully cleared away his plate and Kisa shot the sheep an uncomfortable glance.

"She's been worried." Hatsuharu stated. "And she always cleans up what she breaks."

"Not without Tohru- kun's help." Yuki pointed out.

"Tohru- kun, Tohru- kun!" Momiji cheered excitedly. "Awesome, Yuki!"

The rat blushed.

"I don't mind helping her, I enjoy having the chance to talk with her." Tohru said, coming back in and placing a plate in front of Hiro, who gave it a disdainful look down his nose before digging in. "How long have they been up there?"

"Several hours. Sun's going to set soon; speaking of which, Kisa, Hiro, the rest of you, shouldn't you be getting home?" asked Shigure, peering over the top of his newspaper.

"Oh, trying to get rid of us, are you? Is this a cop- out so you don't have to invite us for supper and to stay the night? How rude! You don't even make the meals, why not invite us, your relatives, to share your table? It's not even a school night so you don't have that excuse!" Hiro shot off.

"Hiro- chan…" Kisa ventured timidly.

He huffed but shut his mouth.

"Oh, it would be wonderful to have all of you for supper!" enthused Tohru, clapping her hands together before realizing, "But I'd have to go to the store to get more food…"

"It's not even your money, why do you begrudge having to go to the store when you'd eventually have to go anyway?" demanded Hiro.

"That's- that's not what I-"

"If you don't want to go to the store, if you don't really want us to stay, all you have to do is say so. Being all modest and humble and embarrassed like that isn't flattering in the least, so you might as well stop it."

"Hiro!" Yuki reprimanded.

"H- Hai!" Tohru said, snapping to attention. "I should go ahead and get what I'll need, then."

"I'll go with you." Yuki announced, getting to his feet.

Hiro was about to say something, but Kisa beat him to it. "Me too."

"I wanna go!" Momiji shouted, bouncing up.

"Is that everyone?"

"We'll stay here." Haru said placidly.

Yuki, Tohru, Momiji and Kisa walked into the front yard, talking amongst themselves, when something came flying off the roof only to land in a crouch in front of them. It shot a frightened look over its shoulder and ran off into the woods.

A moment later a panting Kagura accosted the group. "Where- where'd he go?"

"Kyou?" guessed Yuki. "He'll be long gone by now; you'll have to wait until he gets hungry before he comes back."

"Aw…" The boar's shoulders slumped.

"Kagura- san, why don't you come to the store with us?" Tohru suggested.

"All right." the older girl agreed with a sigh, glancing out over the woods.

-

Dinner that night passed without incident; but where Haru crawled into Yuki's bed afterward without complaint, and Momiji was prevailed upon to sleep in Kyou's bed instead of Tohru's, Kagura and Kyou were nowhere to be found. Tohru knew where they were, though, and stepped outside so that she could quietly observe what was happening on the rooftop without immediately being spotted.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she _was_ able to see what they were doing; Kagura had seized one of Kyou's hands, and was looking at him earnestly as he said something with his head turned away from her.

Tohru smiled and went back inside with the intention of staying awake to ask Kagura about it when she came in; however, her eyelids dropped lower and lower until finally she fell asleep.

-

"What do you really think of me, Kyou- kun?" Kagura asked, watching the curve of his cheek intently. She might have twisted his head around to see it if he hadn't refrained from protesting when she grabbed his hand.

"I think you need to leave me alone!" he growled.

"Kyou- kun…" she pled, her tone sweet at first but darkening as she twisted his wrist.

"Owowowowowowow_ow_! All right, fine!" He snatched his hand back and glared at her. "I think you're a fool for spending half your life going after the Cat. I think you're an idiot for not finding someone who can give back all that you give to them, for wasting yourself on me. I think you're an embarrassment to me when you yell and make a big deal of things and break stuff, and I think it would be better for everyone concerned if you just left me the hell alone!"

Kagura sat stunned as Kyou went back inside.

-

"I hear shouting. Is Kagura here again?" Shigure inquired wearily.

"Hai!" Tohru cheerily replied. "She's been coming every weekend!"

"Ah, my poor house will never survive…" the dog moaned.

"Kagura- san has been more restrained than usual lately. When she saw Kyou- kun, she dragged him outside before she started hitting him, and I haven't had to repair anything yet!"

_So she **can** restrain herself._ Shigure and Yuki thought together, identical sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.

The rat got to his feet. "Tohru- kun, I'm going to the secret base. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh, very much!" she cried, smiling at him; Shigure grinned slyly himself as they walked off hand- in- hand.

-

A/N: Okay, last chapter and a sucky ending but I'm through with this. You can rewrite/ imagine your own endings if you like.


End file.
